2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Gods are the deities of Gielinor, worshiped by most of its inhabitants. There are different gods, who arrived at different ages, and they all have their own colors and ideologies, which is the reason for their different followers. Most of them fought in The God Wars, for the control of Gielinor, until Guthix woke up and finished the battle. Here you may see the list of all the Gods in Gielinor, their time of arrival, and more information. Major Gods These are the gods most worshipped in Gielinor today. *Saradomin : Saradomin is the god of order and light. Most of his followers are humans, and he is worshiped throughout most of Gielinor. He is male, often portrayed as an old man. His followers say he is the god of good. His symbol is a four-tipped star. His colors are blue, white, and gold. *Zamorak : Zamorak is the god of chaos, darkness and evil, enemy of Saradomin. He was originally a Majaratt. Zamorak was the formost general of Zaros's army but he betrayed Zaros and in a great battle between them he stabbed Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl, thus draining much of his godly powers which were transfered to Zamorak, making him into a god. His followers are mainly cultists and unholy beasts such as Vampyres, Hellhounds, and Demons. Saradominists often call those who worship Zamorak as "scum" due to the wars of power between Zamorak the other gods, including Saradomin. Zamorak's symbol is a two-horned figure, similar to a deformed "W". He is often portrayed as a demon. His colors are red and black. *Guthix: Guthix is the god of balance and nature. Guthix has no specific gender, but is often portrayed as a male. It is believed he may be the most powerful of the current gods. It was Guthix who shaped the land after the Elder Gods created it as a "blank plane." Guthix named his new world "Gielinor." He also created the magic runes in the Second Age which is why the land is refered to as Runescape. Guthix's color is green (as nature), and its symbol is a green water drop-like shape. Forgotten Gods These are the gods who are hardly known by anyone except their ancient followers. *Zaros: He was the major god in the Second Age, before his betrayal and later defeat in the Third Age.He is the God of the unknown, the power and the royalty. He is feared by Saradomin and Zamorak, even though thousands of years have gone since his banishment.He used to have an alliance with the Menaphite god Scarabas. He is represented as an unknown power, his color is purple, and his symbol is a circle with 4 lines outside and an "X" inside. *Armadyl: Armadyl is the god of the sky, and of purity and justice. He arrived Gielinor some time during the Second Age. Ally of Saradomin during The God Wars, it is said he fled Gielinor after his followers were slain. His colors are light blue, white and gray, and his symbol is a pair of conjoined wings. *Bandos: Bandos is the god of war, worshipped by ogres, orks, goblins and all of that kind. He was the leader of the most brutal armies during The God Wars, advancing without mercy, slaugtering all his victims sadisticly. He is represented as a green beast, his color is dark green, and his symbol is an ancient ogre symbol, slightly comparable to a deformed "Y". Other gods These are lesser gods, who are very little worshipped in little zones of Gielinor: *Seren: Seren is the goddess of the Elves, the divine form of Anima Mundi, worshipped in the elven lands of Lletya and Prifddinas. She arrived in the First Age shortly after Guthix, bringing with her the Elf race. She is also one of the few female gods. Her color is light blue, and her symbol is a light blue diamond. * Marimbo: Marimbo is the god of the intelligent monkeys, who reside at Ape Atoll. There is little information about Marimbo as his only known followers are the monkeys of Ape Atoll who will not share their knowledge of his past. Menaphite Pantheon The Menaphite Pantheon is a group of gods worshipped in the Kharidian Dessert, long-forgotten by the humans outside it. Only eight gods are known, these gods have a similarity with the desert gods of the Ancient Egyptian gods. It is thought that they are not bound by the power of Guthix, and camed in a different Era. These gods are Elidinis, Ichtlarin, Amascut, Apmeken, Crondis, Het and Scarabas. They are worshipped by Kharidian humans, cats, monkeys, jackals, scarabites, Kalphites, crocodiles, Mahjarrat (Before Zaros) and mummies. Elder Gods The Elder Gods are the gods who arrived before the First Age and created the world as a "blank plane" which was how they left it before Guthix arrived. Very little is known about these gods, as they walked on Gielinor about 20,000 years ago. Gallery Zaross.png|Current Portrait of Zaros. Zamorak.png|Portrait of Zamorak (as a demon) saradomin.jpg|A statue of Saradomin. guthix.jpg|The symbol of Guthix Category:History Category:Non-player characters